Doctor Whooves y su asistente: Las reliquias de la muerte
by eljefe2000
Summary: El Doctor y Derpy en una aventura para ayudar a Harry Potter... - no soy dueño de MLP ni de Harry Potter - El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku


-Diviértete en tu cita- le dijo Derpy después de haber estado hablando un rato mientras Rainbow se ponía como tomate-

-Por cierto- dijo Rainbow antes de irse- pensé que te gustaría saber que tu novio volvió, esta en Apple crest ahora mismo comprando manzanas- le dijo antes de salir volando con rumbo al castillo de Twilight-

-No es mi...- dijo Derpy antes de reaccionar- el Doctor volvió- dijo mientras corría a la Granja de los Apple a toda velocidad-

-Gracias por las manzanas AppleJack- dijo el Doctor mientras metía las cajas con manzanas a la TARDIS- una duda AppleJack, por que traes ese traje de espionaje de color negro?- le pregunto con una cara dudosa-

-Se lo cuento luego, ahora debo correr- dijo AppleJack mientras parecía espiar a alguien-

-Que raro, fue lo mismo que me dijo Pinkie Pie- dijo el mientras reía antes de ser tecleado por Derpy- Wauu Ditzy, yo también te extrañe, pero casi me matas- dijo al al ver que estuvo a centímetros de golpear su cabeza con la TARDIS-

-Perdón Doctor, pero hace un año que no lo veía- le dijo Derpy sonriendo-

-Entonces mi asistente- le dijo el Doctor mientras sonreía- lista para una nueva aventura?- le pregunto mientras Derpy saltaba de felicidad-

-A la orden Doctor- dijo ella feliz-

-Hoy veremos a una leyenda de la magia- dijo el Doctor mientras activaba la TARDIS-

-Veremos a Star light el barbado?- dijo Derpy mientras el Doctor la veía-

-Por supuesto que no, me refería a Harry Potter- le dijo mientras la veía- ponys- dijo el mientras ponía las coordenadas-

-Va a ser como esa vez que fuimos a ver a Gandalf y nos quedamos atrapados en medio del fuego cruzado?- le pregunto Derpy recordando la guerra contra los orcos y aquel ojo flotante en una torre-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el Doctor riendo mientras la TARDIS despegaba- o eso espero- dijo en un susurro-

-Me alegro que viniera a ayudarnos Doctor- dijo la profesora Maggonagal mientras se acercaba al Doctor-

-Me conoce- dijo el Doctor mientras sonreía- Bien Derpy ayudemos- dijo mientras iba con la profesora para saber que hacer-

-Esto sera igual a lo de Gandalf- dijo Derpy mientras suspiraba-

-Señorita Derpy- dijo el Doctor mientras corría a ella- El peor villano esta apunto de matar a todos- dijo el mientras la veía-

-Tirek?- Dijo Derpy mientras el Doctor se enojaba-

-No- dijo el Doctor cruzado de brazos- Lord voldemord- dijo mientras veía a Derpy-

-Ese Lord voldemord es como sauron?- pregunto Derpy mientras se asustaba-

-Por supuesto que no, este será un juego de niños comparado con Sauron- dijo el Doctor mientras sonreía-

-Parece que todo está más tranquilo- dijo el Doctor sin pantalón y con el pelo chamuscado- Mira harry Potter va al bosque- dijo mientras lo veía serio- debemos seguirlo- dijo mientras Derpy lo seguía-

-Genial- dijo una cansada Derpy con el labio roto y una cortada en su mejilla-

-Mira, el voldemord, quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando...- dijo antes de que Harry se levantará y saliera corriendo con voldemord disparandole- eso fue asombroso- grito el Doctor mientras sonreía-

-Calmese Doctor, sabe que no debemos interferir- dijo Derpy sonriendo-

-Cierto- dijo antes de que una especie de energía oscura los golpeara tirando a Derpy de la torre-

-Doctor- dijo Derpy sosteníendose con problemas de la destrozada torre-

-Derpy, yo te salvo- dijo el Doctor antes de que apareciera un sujeto parecido a Doctor mandando al Doctor a volar-

-Hola Doctor- dijo aquel sujeto que el Doctor conocía bien-

-Maestro- dijo el Doctor mientras lo veía con odio-

-Hoy morirá Doctor- dijo el Maestro que estaba a punto de matar al Doctor, cuando lo mandaron a volar, literalmente-

-Gracias- le dijo el Doctor a un sujeto de piel negra-

-Cuando quiera Doctor- dijo antes de irse-

-O, me conoce- dijo el Doctor antes de salvar a Derpy-

-Quien es usted?- pregunto harry que estaba en el puente de piedra mientras el Doctor sonreía-

-Soy el Doctor y ella es mi asistente Derpy Hooves- dijo el Doctor mientras los veía-

-Doctor que?- dijo Hermione mientras veía al Doctor un tanto confusa-

-Solo Doctor- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Bien Derpy, que aprendimos de todo esto?- pregunto el Doctor a su asistente mientras prendía la TARDIS-

-Que nuestras aventuras siempre nos llevan a guerras?- dijo Derpy mientras lo veía-

-Por supuesto que no, recuerdas las islas del destino- dijo el Doctor mientras Derpy lo veía-

-La pelea con ansem- dijo Derpy mientras ella y el Doctor volvían a ser Ponys-

-Que me dices de las vacaciones en el mundo pokémon?- le dijo el Doctor mientras la TARDIS llegaba a su destino-

-El ataque de aquellos robots y la aparición de Mewtwo- dijo Derpy mientras el Doctor se reía- y no me haga recordarte las vacaciones en odaiba- dijo mientras recordaba el ataque de Diaboromon-

-Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso- dijo el Doctor mientras abría la puerta de TARDIS-

-Siempre podemos ir quince años en el futuro de Harry y conocer a sus hijos- le dijo el Doctor a Derpy-

-Doctor, con usted iría a cualquier parte- dijo Derpy mientras abrazaba al Doctor-

-Ho mira, hora de irse- dijo el Doctor aparentando nervioso a Derpy y saliendo con mucha velocidad a la TARDIS-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo ella mientras también volvía a la TARDIS-

Fin. 


End file.
